Trick or Treat: Rikkai Style
by originalcrazian
Summary: In hopes of stopping the goblins from kidnapping him in his sleep and tying him to the flag pole...again, Akaya Kirihara asks Niou for help to pull a prank on someone. No pairing. CRACK


**OriginalCrazian: **I know it isn't Halloween yet, but this was actually a birthday gift to myself. xD I'm old now. XD I thought that the idea was funny so feel free to review. This isn't really edited so I expect there to be several grammar errors and OOCness. I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish that I own Prince of Tennis. I just own the plot.

* * *

**Trick or Treat

* * *

  
**

Sanada frowned at the large mess that just yesterday was Rikkai's proud Tennis courts, now filled with yellow and black streamers. Yukimura smiled weary as he approached the courts that fateful morning. The only thing that both of them identified were their teammates running a mock.

"Akaya," Yukimura began sweetly, as Kirihara ran passed him carrying what seemed to be an afro. "What are you doing?"

"We're preparing for Halloween," Kirihara replied, his face christened with a big smile. "Niou-sempai said that if I don't pull a trick on someone the goblins will tie me up to the flag pole like last year."

"TARUNDORU," Sanada snapped, slapping Niou, who had a can of colored hairspray, over the head. Niou was not, to say, pleased with the action. "What the hell was that for?"

SMACK

"Do not deface the tennis courts, swear or fill Kirihara's mind with your lies," he snapped. Niou rolled his eyes. "If he wasn't so damn stupid he wouldn't believe them."

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada raised his hand again, this time he didn't strike Niou's face but rather the can of hairspray Niou used to block the assault.

POP

Sanada had broken the can which painted both his and Niou's faces in a suffocating, orange gas. Marui snickered as Yagyu shook his head. "Niou, you look like candy corn."

"Shut up, you look like a strawberry," the white haired, orange faced, yellow shirt wearing trickster snapped, chasing Marui (who chose to continue laughing). Yukimura looked at the laughing second year. "Akaya, why are the streamers yellow? I thought Halloween colors are black and orange."

"They ran out of orange and I remembered that yellow and red made orange but the red was ugly, and since Rikkai's colors are yellow and black I thought it'd be cool." Akaya beamed. That still left the question: who was Kirihara going to prank? Yukimura smiled, "Yes, they're very nice but who are you going to trick?"

"Oh, Niou-senpai said that he found a victim. So it will be a surprise." Yukimura nodded. He was curious as to who it was. But knowing Niou, it should be entertaining if not troublesome. "Alright, have fun."

"I will!" Kirihara shouted happily, running after Niou with the afro still in his arms. Yukimura walked over to Yanagi and Sanada (who was washing all the orange color from his face) and loudly inquired, "Who do you think Akaya and Niou are going to prank."

Yanagi looked around and pointed to the figure in the stands, "There's a ninety-eight percent chance that it'll be…."

-Ten Minutes later-

Jackal awoke from his little nap, his head was slightly itchy. He ignored the feeling and walked up to the tennis courts. He frowned at the streamers on fences, and stared at the team. "Are we going to start?"

Marui's bubble pop, Yagyu shook his head in dismay, Niou and Kirihara had to stop themselves from crying, Yukimura smiled and Yanagi just smirked. He gave them a curious look as Sanada arrived back from the bathroom. Sanada was slightly annoyed by the sight of Jackal. "Jackal, shouldn't you—"

"Let's start with practice matches," Yukimura chimed in, Jackal ignored Sanada and continued his day.

Through out practice, Jackal couldn't help but noticed something off. Marui kept chuckling when he looked at him and Niou was snickering more than usual. Kirihara couldn't even look at him with a straight face. Jackal sighed walking in the bathroom to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror he had never felt so humiliated. His face turned red from embarrassment as he looked at the image before him. No wonder why his head was itchy.

Jackal had a rather large afro with orange stripes on the top of his head, his eyes had circles around them that made him look like a panda, a star on one cheek and the words on his other cheek inflamed his anger.

_ Trick or Treat._

"Niou..."

Niou and Akaya laughed on their way home, then Niou sneezed.

**The End.

* * *

OriginalCrazian: **I really like Jackal, I do. I just thought that Jackal would mostly likely to be pranked when sleeping.


End file.
